Of Love and Fanfiction:In Love and Dry
by silentmusician202
Summary: Love can be a silly thing. Trent Andrews has been in love with his best friend,Gwen for five years. The only problem is that she has a boyfriend. But on a lonely Saturday he finds her on his doorstep with a broken heart,and a bruised face. May entry.


**My first Trent/Gwen oneshot! I'm excited. I always loved Trent/Gwen. I just don't see Gwen and Duncan as a couple,besides he already had I hated Gwen In TDWT! She was such a-**

**Moving on.I'm glad I'm getting back to Of Love and Fanfiction. I've just been so busy. I forgot how fun writing was! Well it still is! Anyways back to the story. It's my May entry, Trent/Gwen, feeling alone. Please enjoy and review!**

"Dude. I found the perfect girl for you!"

"Not now Geoff," I mumble into the phone. After eight hours of catering food,then three hours of playing the most corniest songs in the world for a wedding,I'm tired.

"No,now. Bridget and I...we can tell you're lonely."

"But I don't need you to set me up!"

"But you do need to get out there! You need to let yourself find someone. I mean,you haven't been in a relationship in like...two years!"

"Uhuh." I walk to the fridge and take out a can of soda.

"I just want you to be happy." Sigh. Typical Geoff. Can't he see I'm perfectly fine?

"I am happy dude...Hey it's your honeymoon,you shouldn't be calling me." Bridget and him got married three days ago. It was such a nice wedding. They're so perfect for each other. Their love is almost enviable.

"Brigdet's asleep. Too many cocktails I guess.I should get to bed. See ya in a week 'kay?"

"Yeah." Geoff hangs up and I take my soda and lounge in front of the tv,where my dog Jess sits,waiting for me. I call him over and he sits next to me. That's usually what a normal day is for me:wake up,go to work,then sit alone with Jess. I flip the tv on and the 'Bachelor' is on. "Join the club!" I say to the single guy on the screen,but at least he has a bunch of chicks to talk to. All I have is my smelly old dog Jess. I sip my soda and watch mister bachelor stare at a ring. Ring...I remember my ring

* * *

><p>"That one sir," I said. I pointed to a six hundred dollar ring. It had three diamond inside a silver ring.<p>

The clerk smiled. "Good choice." He bent down and took out the ring from the case. "She's a lucky girl."

I didn't take my eyes off the ring for a second. "No,I'm a lucky guy." After paying for the ring I walked outside and made a call.

"Gwen,hey. Umm D-Do you want to have dinner tonight?" SHe said yes and I was estatic. After two years of dating Gwen and Duncan had finally broken up. It was my chance. I knew I had always loved her. I knew that she needed someone to hold her. I knew that Duncan couldn't do that. "I'm in love with Gwendolyn Anne Carter!"I shouted to the world. For a while it was pure bliss.

Later that day I waited for Gwen. I waited. And waited.

And waited.

It started to rain,and I waited. Of course I got stares from the people sitting next to me,but I didn't care. I waited for what seemed like forever. I would've waited forever for that girl. Finally Gwen called me. "Trent. I can't make it. Duncan and I got back together isn't that great!"

I could do nothing but fake my happiness. "Yeah!" I said weakly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come Trent. I'll see you later,okay?" She hung up before I could say anything.

Without a word I walked out of the restaurant,into the rain. I walked 'til my feet hurt. Then I stopped at the smallest playground in the world,with two swings,a slide,and a broken seesaw. It felt lonely. I could relate. I sat on the swings,and let the rain cover my tears. Together the lonely playground and I tried to comfort eachother.

Unsuccessfully.

Three years passed,and I still hold the ring in my pocket...

* * *

><p>After finishing my soda I throw it away and go to the fridge for another. All there is are beers. I shrug.<em>better that nothing<em>,I think. After the bachelor finishes and I finish a beer,I flip through the channels and find old reruns of Total Drama Island. I remember my first day on total drama(I think Chris has a whole new cast now). I remember meeting everyone Geoff, Bridget, Harold, Justine, Beth,Gwen...Gwen. "Well there she is," I say to no one in particular. I stare at the tv and there is Gwen and me laughing. Later I find out that the channel's playing an all-night Total drama marathon. On a Saturday night you'd think I'd have more to do than sitting around watching a marathon for a game show. But being the lazy bum that I am...

* * *

><p>Memories arise as I watch the show. Two hours later I get to the interesting part,the kiss. My kiss with Gwen,that is. "Gwen," I say. We did use to date,then we broke up when I messed it up . Some how we still manage to be friends,best friends actually. But somehow it's not the same when we're together. What's she up to? I haven't seen her in a week. "Do you know?" I ask Jess. He says nothing. "Of course you don't. You're just a stupid dog." He pays no attention. I'm talking to a dog,who doesn't give a shit about me." "That's right,just a stupid,smelly-"<p>

knock knock.

I turn my head and see that someone's at the door. I walk over to see who it is. It's Gwen. "Hey Trent." She smiles,but I can see she's been crying. She seems to be leaning on her right side. "Can I come in?" she asks.

"Of course." I step aside. "Please."

She gives me another faint smile. As soon as she walks in she notices the tv. "Huh," she says. Gwen takes a seat on the couch beside Jess. "Hey Jess." She pats his head,and he nuzzles up next to her. Dumb dog,he's always had a soft spot for Gwen.

I grab another beer and take a seat next to her. "So tell doctor booze what's up."

She sighs and takes a beer,opening the top. "Umm...Duncan and I...we...broke up." She shies away. "it didn't end well."

I study her face and realize that her right cheek is bruised. "Ohh...Gwen."

"Don't say anything!" she said through the haze of her tears.

"Okay...I won't." I turn my attention back to the tv,but keep Gwen in the corner of my eye. She looks scared,and lonely. Then I realize. So am I. Loneliness has crept over me so easily,I can't see it. I lied to Geoff,I'm not happy. But I don't know what will make me happy. I turn to Gwen. "Gwen...are you happy?"

She takes a while to consider opening her mouth. "I don't know...I'm lonely. I miss Duncan."

"But why Gwen?" I half ask,half yell. "He's the one who's hurt you! HE did that!" I point to her face. She covers it with her hand protectively.

"I don't care. I love him!" Her teary eyes stare into mine.

"But why! He hurt you. He can't love you as much as you love him!"

"He's different Trent," she says calmly.

I'm far from being calm. "Different from who Gwen?"

"From anyone I've ever been with."

"From me?"

Gwen shifts her says nothing and for a while we just watch tv. By now it's the finale of Total Drama Island. I can see myself cheering Gwen on,being there for her. I remember that day. I wanted her to move on,even if she didn't win. I wanted her to be happy. I wanted to be with her... "Do you hate me?"

"No Gwen." I turn my head. "I don't hate you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Gwen."

"But why!" Her tears fall down faster now,like glass shattering with every word we say. "I-I broke up with you,but you still let me into your house. I dated your enemy,but you still supported us. I ignore you,but you're still my friend. Trent stop acting like you're not mad at me."

"I told you I'm not mad." I face her now,and wipe a tear off her face. "I missed you Gwen."

I can see that she won't take it. "Cut the crap! You hate me. I should just leave!"

She gets up,but I pull her down. "I can't let you do that."

Nothing.

"Please,Gwen," I plead. "Stay here with me."

Gwen stands still for a while,but finally sits down. We watch tv in silence for a while."Hey Trent?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"You're place is a dump."

"I know." The wallpaper is peeling,the floors haven't been swept and they are ridden with dog hair,and even the couch we're sitting on has a few broken springs. It's sad really. "Let's go for a drive."

* * *

><p>We sit on the swings saying nothing. I'm nervous. I don't know what to say. I know what I want to say,but how do I do it? "This is a pretty pathetic playground," Gwen says. She looks around and all there is are the two swing,a slide,and a broken seesaw.<p>

I chuckle. "Yeah. But it's nice isn't it?"

Gwen smiles. "Yeah. But it feel so sad,and empty."

"And lonely," I slip out.

"And beaten." She stares off into the distance,thinking. "It's partially my fault. It was an accident. I wanted to visit you and he got mad. I tried to leave,but he tried to stop me. Instead he accidently hit me."

She...she wanted to see me. "Gwen. I believe you,but that no excuse."

"No one will ever love me again. I will never love again."

Here they come,the words. The next minute confuses me though. I kneel down and take out the ring in my pocket. "Can you try?"

"Trent! I can't marry you."

"We don't have to get married."I stood in front of her. "I bought this ring three years ago. I've loved you for five years. The question is,do you love me?"

She sighs and stares at her feet. "I don't know."

I lower my head in sadness. Then I put the ring in her hand and closed it. "It was meant to be yours anyway." I don't care if she doesn't love me. I would still wait forever for this girl.

I sat back down and closed my eyes,when I opened them,Gwen was there,her lips against mine. I closed my eyes again.

And there we were,in love and dry.

**Huh. How was it? I think this was my second-or-third entry for Of love and Fanfiction. If you don't know what that is then look at Sakura Blossom Storm's profile. **

**REVIEW!(if you do I'll give you a telepathic cookie.**


End file.
